Magical Scientist
}} サイエンティスト | romaji_name = Madō Saientisuto | image = MagicalScientist-DR1-EN-R-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 300 | def = 300 | passcode = 34206604 | effect_types = Ignition | lore = Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 level 6 or lower Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position. That Fusion Monster cannot attack your opponent's Life Points directly, and is returned to your Extra Deck at the end of the turn. | fr_lore = Payez 1000 Life Points pour faire l'Invocation Spéciale d'1 Monstre de Fusion de Niveau 6 ou moins de votre Extra Deck. Ce Monstre de Fusion ne peut pas attaquer directement les Life Points de votre adversaire, et est renvoyé dans votre Extra Deck à la fin du tour. | de_lore = Zahle 1000 Life Points, um 1 Fusionsmonster der Stufe 6 oder niedriger als Spezialbeschwörung aus deinem Extra Deck zu beschwören. Dieses Fusionsmonster kann die Life Points deines Gegners nicht direkt angreifen und wird am Ende des Spielzugs in dein Extra Deck zurückgelegt. | it_lore = Paga 1000 Life Points per Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 Mostro Fusione di Livello 6 o inferiore dal tuo Extra Deck. Quel Mostro Fusione non può attaccare direttamente i Life Points del tuo avversario e ritorna nel tuo Extra Deck alla fine del turno. | pt_lore = Pague 1000 Life Points para Invocar, por Invocação-Especial, 1 Monstro de Fusão de Nível 6 ou menos do seu Deck de Fusão. Esse Monstro de Fusão não pode atacar diretamente os Life Points do seu adversário, e é devolvido para o seu Deck de Fusão no final do turno. | es_lore = Paga 1000 Life Points para Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 Monstruo de Fusión de Nivel 6 o inferior de tu Deck Extra. Ese Monstruo de Fusión no puede atacar los Life Points de tu adversario directamente, y es devuelto a tu Deck Extra al final del turno. | ja_lore = １０００ライフポイントを払う事で、融合デッキからレベル６以下の融合モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。この融合モンスターは相手プレイヤーに直接攻撃する事はできず、ターン終了時に融合デッキに戻る。 | zh_lore = 支付1000基本份，就可以從自己的融合卡組中特殊召喚1隻6星以下的融合怪獸。這隻融合怪獸不能對對方進行直接攻擊，回合結束時回到融合卡組。 | ko_lore = 1000 라이프 포인트를 지불하는 것으로, 융합 덱에서 레벨 6 이하의 융합 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환한다. 이 융합 몬스터는 상대 플레이어에게 직접 공격할 수 없으며, 턴 종료시에 융합 덱에 되돌아간다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Expert II (Ultra Rare) Master Fusions (Secret Rare) Be Quick (Super Rare) | ntr_sets = Roar of Demise (Ultra Rare) | gx03_sets = Other Cards | wc6_sets = Magician's Force (Secret Rare) Spellcaster Collection B (Secret Rare) Special Summon Collection B (Secret Rare) Direct Attack Collection (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = Prophecy | action = Returns from field to Extra Deck | summoning = Special Summons from your Extra Deck | attack = Cannot attack directly | life_points = Pays Life Points for cost | database_id = 5657 | ocg = Forbidden | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited | wc6_dp = 13000 | gx03_status = Forbidden | gx04_status = Forbidden | wc6_status = Forbidden }}